The One That Got Away
thumb|left«'The One That Got Away'» —en español: «El que que se fue»— es una canción interpretada por Katy Perry para su segundo álbum de estudio, Teenage Dream, de 2010. Compuesta por ella, junto con Dr. Luke y Max Martin , mientras que estos dos últimos la produjeron. Es una balada de género pop y teen pop a medio tiempo y líricamente trata sobre un amor perdido. Igualmente, el romance con Jhonny Lewis sirvió de inspiración para componerla. Además, cuenta con una referencia a la banda de rock británica Radiohead y habla sobre la relación de June y Johnny Cash para expresar la fuerza de su amorío. Tuvo una recepción comercial considerable, entró al top 10 de los Estados Unidos, lo que convierte a Teenage Dream en el séptimo álbum de la historia musical en generar seis sencillos entre los diez primeros en el Billboard Hot 100 —«California Gurls», «Teenage Dream», «Firework», «E.T.» y «Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)»—. Independientemente de los anterior, consiguió la cima del Dance/Club Play Songs, Adult Pop Songs y Pop Songs, más que cualquier otro álbum en la historia de la tabla. También logró las primeras posiciones en las listas más importantes de Brasil, Canadá, Eslovaquia, España, Hungría y Venezuela; mientras que las encabezó en Polonia y Sudáfrica. La compañía discográfica lanzó una remezcla oficial con el rapero B.o.B el 20 de diciembre de 2011. Por otro lado, también publicó una versión acústica para apoyar la promoción del tema y la incluyeron en el relanzamiento del disco, Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection. Recibió en su mayoría reseñas positivas de parte de los críticos de la industria musical, quienes felicitaron el tono grave de la intérprete. Capitol Records la lanzó el 4 de octubre de 2011 como el sexto y último sencillo del disco. Katy publicó su vídeo musical en noviembre, dirigido por Floria Sigismondi y con la participación del actor Diego Luna. Este relata la felicidad de una joven pareja y de como llega a destruirse por culpa de una discusión.Perry la cantó en su segunda gira mundial, California Dreams Tour . Para las presentaciones, la solista tocaba su guitarra mientras la interpretaba en directo; de igual manera lo hizo en el programa británico The X Factor y en laentrega de premios American Music,26 27 donde la galardonaron por convertirse en la única artista femenina en la historia en tener más sencillos números uno en los Estados Unidos.27 Ha vendido más de dos millones de copias en ese territorio.28 Varios artistas la versionaron, entre ellos Richard Marx y Selena Gomez & the Scene. Antecedentes y portada En agosto de 2011, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) llegó a la cima del conteo Billboard Hot 100, lo que convierte a Teenage Dream en el segundo álbum de la historia que tiene cinco sencillos números uno y hace a la solista, la primera mujer que lo consigue —siendo la segunda artista después de Michael Jackson con Bad en 1987—. En ese momento, no habían planes de publicar otra canción para promocionar el disco. Un compositor de la intérprete, Greg Thompson , dijo que: «Queremos saborear este éxito, pero en el mundo de Katy Perry nunca se sabe». Los críticos musicales opinaron que era posible una sexta pista que representara al álbum con el fin de superar el récord de Jackson; Ian Drew de US Weekly comentó que: «Perry es como la tormenta que no va a desaparecer en el silencio. ¿Crees que es una maravilla de un solo éxito?, y luego habrán logros tras logros. La sexta canción es posible». En un principio, los dos temas más contemplados por los medios especializados para convertirse en el sucesor eran «Hummingbird Heartbeat » y «Peacock ». El 13 de septiembre de 2011, Capitol Records confirmó en la plaza Irving de la ciudad de Nueva York que «The One That Got Away» sería el sexto y último sencillo de Teenage Dream. thumb|left|335px Capitol Records afirmó que no lanzaron la canción sin ánimos de romper el récord establecido por Michael Jackson y reescribir la historia de Billboard Hot 100, también aclararon que la decisión de otro sencillo del disco era idea de la disquera y no de la intérprete, aunque ella la eligió porque tuvo la esperanza de que sería un éxito en las radios. EMI Music y Capitol Records EVP la promocionaron. Greg Thompson le dijo a Billboard que: «si llega al primer puesto de las listas, sería genial, sino, aún tendríamos un tema de Perry en las radios en el cuarto trimestre del año, para impulsar las ventas de su último álbum en temporada navideña». La pista llegó oficialmente en formato radial en los Estados Unidos el 11 de octubre de 2011. A finales de septiembre de 2011, la cantante escribió el siguiente mensaje en su cuenta de Twitter: «The One That Got Away ... Está sucediendo». Seguido de esto, publicó la portada oficial del sencillo, la que muestra su pelo de color rosa mientras que lo decoraron con un sombrero en forma de disco, inspirada en la década de 1970, con una distintiva apariencia retro. Composición Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald y Max Martin la compusieron, mientras que estos dos últimos la produjeron. Originalmente titulado «In Another Life» y es una canción de género pop y teen pop a medio tiempo,3 esta establecida en la nota de mi mayor y tiene un ritmo de 134 pulsaciones por minuto. Joanna Holcome de Yahoo! Music señaló que el tema habla sobre el primer amor. Leah Greenblatt de Entertainment Weekly dijo que «es una oda de medio tiempo para un amor del verano después de la secundaria, la que recuerda los tiempos de Radiohead». Michael Wood de la revista Spin estableció que es una de las pistas más tranquilas del álbum que recuerdan a la Perry de Hotel Café de Los Ángeles. Amy Sciarretto de PopCrush comentó que la letra es completamente conmovedora y destacó el fragmento: «Talk about our future / Like we had a clue» —en español: «Hablamos sobre nuestro futuro / Como si tuviéramos idea»—, y añadió que ciertamente rinde homenaje al amor juvenil y concluyó que hay una ola de tristeza en la intérprete cuando canta: «The oneeeeeeeee / That Got Away» —en español: «El indicadooooooooo / Que se fue»—. Tiene una progresión armónica de mi mayor–sol♯ menor–do♯ menor–la mayor y el registro vocal de la solista abarca la nota más baja de si♯3 hasta mi♯5.40 Cuenta con un ritmo de batería implacable y una melodía de caja de música que resalta la voz de la cantante.43 Kitty Empire de The Guardian destacó el registro vocal de la artista y afirmó que es nostálgica cuando nombra la referencia inesperada de June y Johnny Cash. Rob Sheffield de Rolling Stone escribió que cuando Perry canta: «I was June, and you were my Johnny Cash» —en español: «Yo era June, y tú mi Johnny Cash»—, supone que parte de la inspiración provino de la película Walk the Line, basada en su romance. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Teenage Dream